Kau Bodoh Ya?
by Vinsaru
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kebodohan yang Ace lakukan untuk mendapatkan seorang Sanji.
1. Ichi

**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Ace x Sanji**

**One Piece Eiichiro Oda**

**Story Tasya**

**Warn: gaje, OOC, bahasa tidak baku**

_*__*_

Ace ketusuk.

Iya ketusuk, di jantung lagi.

Bukan ketusuk benda tajam ya bray.

Tapi ketusuk panah sang cupid cinta

_Ceileh gayanya._

Yap benar, Ace sedang jatuh cinta.

Iya beneran jatuh cinta kok.

Bukan pada sarung tinju, samsak tinju, apalagi ke Luffy.

Ini bukan fic incest ya bray, mohon bersabar.

Ace jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda.

Wait, pemuda?

Iya pemuda.

Adik kelas bray.

Yang kata Ace cantik manis unyu unyu minta ditinju.

Udah dua bulan ini dia ngepoin IG si pemuda.

Isinya makanan doang sih, tapi udah cukup bikin hati Ace adem bagai tersiram air zamzam.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Ace khawatir dan gundah gulana.

Apa sang adik kelas itu tau akan keberadaannya di sekolah ini?

Sekedar pemberitahuan ya Ace, di SMA Grandline ini gamungkin ada yang gatau kamu.

YA WONG ELU KETUA OSIS!

Oh maaf authornya ngegas hehe.

Jadi karena kegundahannya ini, ia memutuskan untuk bimbingan pada sobatnya yang kelebihan klorofil.

Diambilnya ponsel, dan dibukanya aplikasi chat. Dihubunginya kontak sang sahabat.

**[Ace]**

_Bray, gimana cara nembak adek kelas?_

**[Zoro]**

_ASTAGA WOI ELU MAU BUNUH ADEK KELAS? UDAH KELAS TIGA WOI INGET BENTAR LAGI MAU LULUS. LAGIAN KALO MAU BUNUH ORANG MENDING TUSUK PAKE PEDANG-_

**[Ace]**

_Eh daki onta, bukan itu. Maksud gue tuh gimana cara nembak hati adek kelas? Namanya Vinsmoke Sanji, kelas XI IPA. Rambut blonde, alis melingkar, tinggi 170 cm, berat 56 kg, golongan darah O rhesus negatif, nomor sepatu 39, ukuran baju M to L._

Zoro melongo.

Jatuh cinta bikin Ace jadi stalker rupanya.

_*__*_

**_Hai, Tasya datang dengan sejuta kebodohan Ace /ditinju_**

**_Aku bawa pair langka nih, Ace x Sanji_**

**_Btw ini story pertamaku di ffn._**

**_Reviewnya plis..._**


	2. Ni

Puas bermangap ria, Zoro akhirnya tersadar bahwa sang sahabat sudah menjadi seorang budak cinta.

Iya, jadi budak cinta dari pemuda yang menjadi budak cinta perempuan.

Apasih kok pusing?

Tapi, chotto tunggu a minute.

Vinsmoke Sanji?

WEH ADEKNYA ICHIJI TOH?!

Segera Zoro mengirim pesan SOS pada sahabatnya itu.

**[Zoro]**

_Woi sat, Sanji ntu Sanji yang ono kan?_

**[Ace]**

_Lah iya atuh yang ono, emang ada berapa Sanji di sekolah kita?_

**[Zoro]**

_Yang mau lu embat itu adeknya Ichiji woi! Ngarti kagak sih lu?!_

**[Ace]**

_Halah Ichiji mah gampang, kecil itu mah. Jadi saran lu gimana?_

**[Zoro]**

_Hadeuh..._

_Yaudin coba chat aja_

**[Ace]**

_Chat? Mau bahas apa? Pan kagak ada yang mau dibahas_

**[Zoro]**

_Lu laki kagak sih? Nyepik ke cewe aja kagak bisa-_

_Ya ucapin selamat pagi, siang, sore gitu kek_

**[Ace]**

_Oh oke oke_

_Tengs ya bray_

_Btw dia cowo bray, bukan cewe_

**[Zoro]**

_Yayaya serah-_

Zoro berdoa semoga Ace selalu dalam lindungan-Nya.

.

.

.


	3. San

Vinsmoke Sanji.

Siapa yang ga kenal dia?

Anak keempat dari lima bersaudara.

Menyematkan nama 'Vinsmoke' yang terkenal itu di belakang namanya.

Duh kalo masih ga kenal juga, let me ask you.

_'Kamu baru keluar dari gua ya?'_

Author minta ditabok ya?

Oke lanjut.

Meski sempurna, sayang seribu kali sayang.

Sanji tuh mata keranjang

_Yhaaaa-_

Etapi tapi tapi, karena postur tubuhnya yang mungil mungil ramping itu, yang naksir ke dia bukan perempuan.

Tapi laki-laki.

_Yhaaaa-_

Kadang Sanji suka kesal, postur imut-imut jijay nya ini bikin dia susah dapetin cewe. Mana mukanya juga unyu-unyu lagi (ini kata Yonji), makin susah.

Ah tapi sabodo teuing.

Yang penting cewe-cewe SMA Grandline cantik-cantik.

_Yhaaaa-_

.

.

.

_Drttt...drrtttt..._

Sanji meraih ponsel keluaran terbarunya dan membuka aplikasi chat.

**[Ace]**

_Siang dek_

.

.

Sedetik

Dua detik

_WADIDAW, ADA JUGA YANG BERNYALI NGECHAT GUE _-pikir Sanji.

Ya gimana lagi, selama ini yang nyepik ke Sanji akan habis di tangan saudara laki-lakinya.

Eh bentar.

Ace?

Maksudnya Portgas D Ace gitu?

Ketua OSIS gitu?

_WADIDAW AGAIN!_ -pikir Sanji again.

Haruskah chat nya dibalas?

Balas ah. Kapan lagi dapet cowo yang berkualitas gini yakan \ㄥ\

Bodo amat ya Sanji :")

**[Sanji]**

_Siang kak_

.

.

Abis bales tuh chat, Sanji langsung cuz ke kamar Ichiji.

Biasa lah, mau laporan.

Mari doakan semoga Ace bisa selamat.


	4. Yon

"Yo Ace"

Ace dan Zoro menoleh, bermaksud untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil.

Oh Ichiji toh.

ICHIJI?!

Zoro merasakan firasat buruk.

"Elu tadi malem ngechat adek gue ya? Keperluan apa?"

_Mampus _-batin Zoro.

Sedangkan yang ditegur tetap santai mengunyah sandwich nya.

"_Nyam...nyam...glek_. Ah itu, gue naksir adek elu"

Dahi Ichiji berkerut.

Zoro dan seluruh penghuni kelas terbelalak.

_Frontal banget lu an*ing _-batin mereka.

"Berani juga lu ya" Ichiji smirk iblis.

"Ya berani lah, ngapain takut? Kecuali kalo yang mau gue pacarin tuh emak lu, baru gue takut. Wong bapak lu gede kayak _torrent_ aer gitu"

_Sempat-sempatnya lu ngelawak?!_ -Zoro yang ingin menampol Ace 2k19.

"Awas lu macem-macem sama adek gue, jangan harap lu lulus dengan bernyawa dari sekolah ini"

_Buset bang, serem amat._

"Tenang saja, kakak ipar. Gue ga macem-macem kok. Cuma mau satu macem, yaitu hatinya Sanji" Ace mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum hingga deretan gigi putihnya kelihatan.

Zoro menepuk dahinya.

_Kenapa gue berteman dengan makhluk absurd ini?!_ -batin Zoro.

Ichiji sudah pergi, seluruh penghuni kelas kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

Kecuali Zoro.

Pemuda hijau itu tak melanjutkan makannya lagi, ia memilih untuk menabok sang sobat.

"Lu goblok ya?!" _*plak*_

"Itu Ichiji bego!" _*plak*_

"Berani banget lu ngomong bakal ngembat adeknya di depan dia!"_ *plak*_

"Lu tau kan, Ichiji itu brocon parah!" _*plak*_

"IYA GUE TAU, JANGAN GEPLAK PALA GUE MULU ANYING!"

"YA ABISNYA LU GABLAK BANGET SIH. KESEL GUE!"

"GABLAK DARIMANA NYA?! APA SALAHNYA JUJUR AKAN PERASAAN SENDIRI?!"

Ea ea, bang Ace udah gede ya, ea ea.

"Hah terserah lu! Gue capek"

_Zoro menyerah memperingatkan sobatnya 2k19._


	5. Go

"Chat tidak ya, chat tidak ya... ARGH-"

Ace galau.

Kenapa galau?

Karena galau.

_/y_

Dia ingin mengajak sang gebetan makan siang bareng besok.

Lumayan sekalian modus ya kan.

_Ihirrrr~_

Tapi ia bingung merangkai kata-kata yang pas.

Nanti kalau asal bisa-bisa kelihatannya goblok.

_Yakan elu emang udah kelihatan goblok bang_ -author ditabok Ace.

Akhirnya Ace memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Luffy.

Ngapain elu nanya ke makhluk astral ntu bang?

Ace keluar kamar untuk menemui Luffy yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Luffy lagi nonton kartun favoritnya, Spombob Skwerpent.

Saat akan bertanya, tiba-tiba muncullah Petrik dengan puisi romantisnya.

Hal itu membuat Ace mendapatkan ide.

Segera ia mengetik pesan untuk pujaan hatinya.

_And...send_ -batinnya.

Ace tersenyum bangga melihat pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya.

_Gue __memang makhluk teromantis di muka bumi_ -Ace kepedean 2k19.

.

.

**20.54**

**[Ace]**

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Dek besok makan siang bareng abang yuk_

.

.

Sanji _speechless_.

Benar-benar tak berkutik.

Diujung sana Yonji dan Niji sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Ichiji memasang wajah yang tak terdefenisi.

"Ichiji" panggil Sanji.

Ichiji menoleh, Yonji dan Niji terdiam.

"Modelan gini kok bisa jadi ketos sih?"

Tawa Niji dan Yonji kembali pecah.


	6. Roku

Siang ini, kelas XI IPA dikejutkan akan kedatangan sang ketos.

"Yo Ace, sedang apa kau disini?" Luffy menyapa.

"Sedang apa? Tentu saja menemui calon kakak iparmu"

Kalimat itu seketika membuat heboh penghuni kelas.

Semua bertanya-tanya.

_'Siapa gerangan manusia beruntung itu?'_

Ceileh, 'beruntung'.

Tak diduga, Ace menghampiri Sanji yang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Dek, yuk makan siang bareng"

Penghuni kelas mangap.

_'JADI SANJI TOH?!'_

"Eh, ayo kak"

Ace meleleh melihat senyuman sang blondie.

_Tuhan, matipun aku rela_ -batin Ace lebay.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua.

Diatap sekolah.

Makan berduaan.

Ditemani sang surya dan biru cerahnya langit angkasa.

_Acieeee_

Ace sedari tadi tak fokus makan.

Ia fokus melihat wajah sang gebetan.

_MAKAN AJA CANTIK BANGET YA GUSTI_ -batin Ace.

Sanji baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia diperhatikan.

"Ada apa kak?" tegurnya.

Ace gelagapan.

"E-eh gaada apa-apa kok. Ayo makan lagi"

Sanji menatap heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kak, mau coba tamagoyaki buatanku?"

Tangan Sanji terulur ke depan wajah Ace, bermaksud menyuapi.

"E-eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja"

Akhirnya Ace memakan suapan Sanji.

"Bagaimana kak?"

"ENAK SEKALI! TAMAGOYAKI TERENAK YANG PERNAH KUMAKAN!" seru Ace dengan alay nya.

Sanji tersenyum sumringah

"Syukurlah kakak suka"

Ace melongo.

_Tuhan, matipun aku rela_ -batin Ace pt. 2.


	7. Nana

**21.09**

**[Ace]**

_Malam Sanji_

_Makasih udah mau makan bareng abang tadi_

_Btw tamagoyaki nya beneran enak loh_

.

**[Sanji]**

_Malam kak_

_Kakak beneran suka ya?_

_Besok mau ga aku bikinin bento?_

.

**[Ace]**

_EH BENERAN?!_

_Mau dong, mau banget_

_Siapa yang bisa nolak masakan seorang Sanji?_

.

**[Sanji]**

_Haha si kakak bisa aja_

_Yaudah ya kak, udah malem_

_Mau tidur dulu_

.

**[Ace]**

_Ah iya selamat tidur Sanji_

_Jangan lupa mimpiin abang ya_

_Soalnya abang pasti mimpiin Sanji malam ini_

.

.

Sanji merasa pipinya menghangat membaca pesan terakhir sang kakel.

Si kakel yang diduga(?) sedang ngegebet dia ini ternyata makhluk penggombal ya.

_Bentar, bentar... Kok gue jadi malu-malu kebo gini ya?!_ -batin Sanji.

Dan malam itu Sanji tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum sembari memeluk ponselnya.

.

.

**Omake**

**[Ace]**

_BRAY_

_BANGUN WOI_

_BRAY_

_GAUSAH PURA-PURA TIDUR LU_

_GUE TAU LU LAGI PUSH RANK_

_BURUAN BALES_

_LU TEMEN GUE GA SIH?!_

_WOI KEPALA SEMAK!_

_BALESSSSSSSS-_

.

**[Zoro]**

_Ada apa bujank?_

_._

**[Ace]**

_Yee si anyink_

_Btw gue bawa kabar gembira nih bray_

.

**[Zoro]**

_Widih apaan tuh? Luffy jadi pinter?_

.

**[Ace]**

_Bukan njir_

_Tau gak?_

_SANJI BAKALAN BIKIN BENTO BUAT GUE BESOK_

_ADUH JANTUNG GUE-_

_SENENG BANGET GUE!_

_Ahhh pasti dia bikinnya pake cinta kan ya-_

.

**[Zoro]**

_Y_

.

.

.

**_Hai, makasih udah mau baca sampai part ini hehe._**

**_Pasti pada heran ya liat Sanji nya, iya OOC parah huhu-_**

**_Terus masalah panggilan mereka, aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Kalo di sekolah aku tuh, adkel pada manggil kakel cowo dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Gamau manggil 'abang', gatau dah kenapa, udah tradisi katanya._**

**_Akhir kata, review nya dong~_**


	8. Hachi

Hari ini hari minggu.

Hari libur dong, yeay.

Harusnya kalau hari minggu gini Ace masih mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ace sudah bangun sedari jam 5 pagi tadi.

**UWAOW!!!!**

Bangun langsung mandi.

Abis ntu pake baju rapi, celana jeans hitam dipadu kaos oblong putih terus dilapis luaran kemeja merah kotak-kotak hitam.

Terus sisiran dan pake parfum ax*.

Sabo yang lagi nyiapin sarapan cuma bisa melongo pas liat Ace turun keruang makan dengan penampilan rapi.

_Biasanya ni anak kalo baru bangun udah kayak gembel _-batin Sabo.

"Gausah gitu banget elah ngeliatinnya. Ntar naksir lagi" tegur Ace. Yang ditegur cuma ngedekatin Ace, lalu nampar pipi Ace pelan.

_Plak_

"Keluar kau setan! Menjauh cepat!"

_Plak_

"Cepat keluar dari badan Ace!"

Baru mau menampar lagi, tangan Ace keburu nangkep tangan Sabo.

"WOI MAKSUD LU APAAN NAMPAR-NAMPAR GUE HAH?!"

Sabo mengerjap.

"Lu ga lagi kerasukan 'kan? Jam segini udah mandi. Biasanya lu mandi jam 2 siang kalo libur"

Ace cemberut.

"Gue mau kencan"

"Oh. Wait, APA?!"

"Gausah teriak di kuping gue njir"

"Anak mana yang mau kencan sama lu?! Biar gue omelin, mau-mau nya dia kencan sama manusia sableng kayak elu"

"WOI SODARA LU LAGI BERUSAHA NGEGEBET ORANG NIH! DIDUKUNG NAPA, INI MALAH DIHUJAT"

"Ya maap, kan gue kesian sama gebetan elu"

"Udah ah bodo, gue mau berangkat. Kayaknya gue bakal pulang malem, bilangin ke Luffy juga ya"

Sabo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

*

Ace memacu motornya secepat mungkin.

Kemana? Ya jelas kerumah Sanji.

Masa kerumah Zoro sih, yakali dia ngajak kencan Zoro.

_Hiii gak lah ya._

15 menit kemudian, sampailah Ace di rumah keluarga Vinsmoke.

_Buset rumahnya gedongan_ -ini author yang ngebatin.

Setelah ngeparkir motornya di tempat tersedia, Ace menekan bel pintu rumah itu.

_Ting tong_

"Yaaaa sebentarrrrr" terdengar suara perempuan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka.

Muncul seorang perempuan berambut pirang sepunggung, dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, persis seperti Sanji.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ah maaf, Sanji nya ada?" tanya Ace sopan, lengkap dengan senyum gantengnya.

"Oh Sanji? Ada kok. Kamu temennya? Ayo masuk dulu biar bibi panggilin Sanji nya" Ace pun mengikuti langkah sang perempuan yang Ace terka sebagai mama nya Sanji.

Ace duduk diruang tamu, menunggu sang pujaan hati dipanggil.

"Loh kak Ace? Ngapain kesini? Ada perlu sama Ichiji ya?" mendengar suara malaikatnya, Ace menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat.

_Untung ga patah tuh leher bre._

"Selamat pagi Sanji. Abang kesini bukan mau ketemu Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, Goji, Juuji, ataupun yang lainnya. Abang mau ketemu Sanji. Mau ngajak Sanji jalan hari ini. Sanji mau? Harus mau ya. Udah cepat buruan mandi. Abang tunggu"

Sanji mengeryitkan dahi.

Kok maksa ya? -batin Sanji.

"E-eh tapi kak..."

"Ace? Ngapain lu di rumah gue?"

Waduh, yang mulia Ichiji muncul.

"Yo kakak ipar, gue kesini mau ngajak jalan adek lu"

"Berenti manggil gue kakak ipar. Gue ga setuju lu sama Sanji. Kalo sama Niji ya gapapa"

Diujung ruangan Niji bersiap melempar golok kepada sang abang.

"Yaelah gitu amat lu bray, gue kan..." belum selesai Ace bicara, sang nyonya Vinsmoke muncul sembari membawa segelas teh hijau untuk Ace.

"Sudahlah Ichiji, biarkan saja Sanji pergi dengan Ace-kun. Nah Sanji, kamu cepat bersiap sana. Ace-kun, ini diminum teh hijaunya sembari menunggu"

"Terimakasih Vinsmoke-san"

Ichiji dapat melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah Ace.

"Tapi ibu, dia ini bodoh. Aku tak mau Sanji ketularan bodohnya dia"

Ace melotot sejadi-jadinya.

"Maaf ya, Ichiji-kun. Perlu diingat aku ini ketos sekolah kita" Ace memasang senyum iblis.

"Halah modal tampang makanya bisa menang pemilihan ketos" senyum remeh terbit di wajah Ichiji.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu saling bertatapan. Aura-aura perselisihan mulai muncul.

"Kak Ace, ayo pergi. Aku udah selesai nih"

Ace menoleh. Dilihatnya Sanji berdiri dibalut jeans raven, atasan kemeja putih yang kemudian dilapisi dengan sweater kerah rendah warna krem pastel.

_MANIS BANGET YA GUSTI, GAKUAT ABANG DEK_ -Ace alay 2k19.

"Yuk kita pergi" Ace seenak udel menyambar tangan Sanji, membuat ketiga pemuda Vinsmoke yang lain memasang aura membunuh.

Yang digandeng cuma senyum malu.

Setelah berpamitan pada nyonya Vinsmoke, Ace dan Sanji langsung tancap gas menuju tempat kencan mereka.

**_Omake_**

"Yonji? Mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu.

"Mau nyiapin perlengkapan bu"

"Hah? Perlengkapan apa?"

"Perlengkapan santet untuk bocah Portgas itu"

"JANGAN!"


End file.
